


Enchiridion

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old book Varric discovers sends the companions into a series of princess stories, they have to find the key to escaping. What is the book trying to help them find? Why is the book putting Anders and Fenris in the main roles? Why is Hawke usually a bird? And why is Fenris always the princess?!</p><p>A Dragon age fairy/love/children's stories semi-crossover. Fenders (with other pairings) Expect many, many dragon age character cameos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Varic and Strange Books Don't Mix

It was a beautiful day in Kirkwall. The Templars were intimidating, the poor were struggling, torn pants where found in abundance, and Anders and Fenris were trying to take each others heads off. Truly a day to be admired with the sun shinning down on them, and the stench of Darktown permeating through the air. 

It was a perfect day to make a trip to the Black Emporium, if only to get away from everything that they could. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done about Anders and Fenris’ bickering. 

“I’m sorry that I breathed in your direction elf. It’s just one more thing offensive about me right?” Anders’s comment dripped malice, he and Fenris glaring at each other as they walked.

Fenris bristled and rose to the bait. “Your breathing is hardly the most offensive thing about you, but it does smell atrocious, have you been eating from the sewers you live in?”

“I live where I do so that I can help the down trodden. What to do you do with your life other than sit around drinking when you’re not following Hawke around like a lost puppy?!”

Before the argument got out of hand, Hawke sauntered over to the two, throwing his arms around their shoulders, much to their displeasure. “Girls, girls your both beautiful.”

“As much as I love that line Hawke, it’s just not as effective as it used to be.” Varric pointed out, watching as both Anders and Fenris began to take on familiar blue glows. “I think you’re going to need a new counter measure to their fighting.”

Sighing Hawke hung his head and let his hands slide away from Anders and Fenris’ shoulders. “I guess this will have to do.” With a laugh he slapped both of them on the ass before running like a mad mabari to the secret entrance that lead to the Emporium. The shouts of out rage and promises of death from Anders and Fenris as the chased after him were well worth it. 

Behind them Isabela whistled appreciatively at the bold mood. “If I didn’t value my life, I think I’d copy that move.” 

Walking beside her, Aveline scoffed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you did it even on threat of your life.” 

Laughing Isabela turned to Aveline, waggling her fingers in her direction.“Aw, are you jealous Big Girl, do you want me to put my hands on you?”

“Hardly, I’d likely get a disease just from touching you.” Though the words may have seemed cruel, there was no bite to them. 

The familiar friendly banter left slight smiles on both of the women’s faces as they ignored what was going on in front of them. Behind them walked Merrill, Sebastian and in a rare occurrence Carver. According to Hawke, Cullen had been nice enough to let him come out and play with his big brother. Carver hadn’t been thrilled by the comment and had spent most of the trip so far ignoring his brother.

“Don’t you get very hot in your armour? Especially in the summer? I once saw some children burning an ant with a piece of glass.” Merrill rambled on to Carver, who seemed to be listening to everything, despite the randomness of her conversation.

Beside them Sebastian only shook his head, his attention on what was going on with Hawke, Anders and Fenris. “The Maker would not approve.” 

When they finally arrived at the Black Emporium, all in one peace, they were greeted at the door by the familiar site of Urchin, who merely nodded and allowed them to enter. The boy resumed his place next to Thaddeus, watching them as they browsed.

From the centre of the shop, Xenon’s voice boomed around them. “Welcome.” 

“Anything new and interesting Xenon?” Hawke asked, even as he began to explore the shop, poking at things as he went, and groping the naked Andraste statue as he passed by it.

Xenon’s only reply to Hawke’s question was the usual, “Please don’t fondle Andraste!”

The rest of the group began to explore on their own, each looking at things that caught their interest. In one corner Fenris and Aveline looked over enchanted blades together, discussing the merits of the enchantments. Anders was looking over various potions, Hawke was browsing anything that seemed amusing, Sebastian and Carver were trying not to stare at the statue of Andraste, and Isabela was educating Merrill on the alternate uses of several interesting looking devices.

As for Varric he’d wandered over to the back of the shop where Xenon kept all of his procured books. On occasion he had found the interesting dirty novel from ages gone by, it was an invaluable source of information for future novels. 

Starting at the first shelf he browsed the titles, not all of which he could read. He did notice several books that would likely interest any one of the three mages in their party. Varric didn’t dare touch any of them; Ancestors only knew what sorts of enchantments were on them, magic could be unpleasant. He picked out a few books that proved uninteresting after he flipped through them, before moving on to the next shelf. 

It wasn’t until the last shelf that he finally found something that really caught his eye. The spine of the book was fairly damaged, and the tittle was faded, Varric could only make out a few letters EN. . .DION. The obvious age, the way it seemed so well cared for, and the fact that it was a thin book, all drew Varric’s attention. Picking it up, he caressed the cover, marvelling at the feel of it beneath his fingers; it was soft and seemed to call to him.

In the background Anders and Fenris began to bicker again, arguing almost for the sake of the fight. Everyone else seemed resigned to hearing them. 

“Just stop fighting and fuck all ready!”

Isabela’s voice rang loudly in the Black Emporium, but it didn’t register to Varric. All that mattered was the book. Eager to see what secrets and stories it held, he opened it up, turning to the front page. On the first page was what looked to be a small dedication. Varric read it out to himself. 

_To the one who needs this,_

_Every journey begins with a simple step, every story a single word. You may not know what you need but this book will help you toward it. The Enchiridion is not like other guide books; it helps those who need it most instead of those who think they need it._

_The first step is always the most difficult; here is your push._

_Noli timere; do not be afraid._

The moment the last line was read, something changed in the shop. Varric was around magic enough to know that what he’d just read was likely what released the spell on the book. 

A wind suddenly picked up within the shop, Varric could hear Xenon cackling in the background even as everyone else began to panic slightly. Suddenly there was a flash so bright that it had Varric seeing stars for several moments. 

“What in the name of the Ancestors was that?” His question wasn’t answered, and when he opened his eyes he realized why; everyone but himself, Xenon, Urchin and Thaddius were gone.

Standing there with the book still open in his hand, Varric wondered what the hell he had just unleashed on everyone and how he was going to fix it. 

-

Fenris woke slowly with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered was arguing with the mage about an object they had both become interested in at the Emporium. There had been a wind a flash of light, and then nothing. Looking around he noticed he was somewhere dark, even his enhanced sight could not make out anything near him. 

He was just about to get up and explore when another flash of light happened and he felt as though he were being pulled through water, and then nothing.

Elsewhere the rest of his companions were experiencing the same thing.


	2. Little Merman Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this story is going to stick pretty close to the original script from the movies. In this case the Little Mermaid, that's part of the story. I promise though that as our hereos get pulled into more stories their own personalities are going to shine through more and start affect the stories more.
> 
> For the first part their personalities will how mostly in the music lyrics.

Anders stood on the deck of a ship unsure of how he had gotten there. He remembered sensing magic, wind, and then a bright flashing light and then here he was. It was foggy out, and other than the sounds of the birds and the men on the deck, he couldn’t make out anything else.  
The song that the sailors were singing drowned out everything for a moment.

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you  
In mysterious fathoms below

He turned when he heard someone walk over to him, surprised to see Isabela. When he tried to ask her what the hell was going on, he found he couldn’t. Instead his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . .a perfect day to be at sea!”

Isabela held a handkerchief to her mouth, looking green. “Oh yes . . . delightful . . . .” They shared a look, both feeling shocked as the words hung in the air between them.

Anders quickly took as much stock of the situation as he could. It seemed to be only he and Isabela here, they couldn’t control what they said; he tested the motion of his hand, clenching it and then making a waving motion, at least they had some control of their bodies. It could only be the work of blood magic.

He didn’t have a chance to explore anything further as one of the sailors addressed his comment. “A fine strong wind and a following sea. Queen Aveline must be in a friendly-type mood.”

Anders shared a surprised look with Isabela. “Queen Aveline?”

Another sailor passed by them grinning. “Why the ruled o the merpeople lad! Thought ever good sailor knew about her.”

Isabela rolled her eyes. “Merpeople! Anders, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.” Apparently what ever spell gripped them guided certain actions and words.

“ But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live.” The sailor shook his head gesturing with a fish which escaped to flop away into the ocean.

The sailors went back to their song, continuing with their work. “Heave, ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below.” 

-  
Aveline felt herself moving through water. She had a moment of panic where she thought she was drowning before she realized she was breathing normally. Her next thought was to wonder how, where she was, and where everyone else was. It wasn’t until she tried to move that she realized she was gripping a trident and that she had a tail instead of legs. Before she could try to figure any of this out further, a tiny voice caught her attention.

“Ahem. . . Her royal highness, Queen Aveline!”

At the announcement the shell chariot that she was in was pulled forward by the dolphins who were harnessed to the reigns she held in her left hand. They lead her up onto a balcony in the auditorium they appeared to be in, and she settled down on the stone seat there.

The voice, which appeared to be coming from a small seahorse, continued. “And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!”

A tiny shell containing a crab and pulled by a gold fish landed on a small stand in the the middle of the auditorium. Even though it was a crab, some how Aveline knew that it wasn’t just a crab named Sebastian, she knew it was Prince Sebastian Vael.

Sebastian was aware of something wrong, aside from the fact that he was a crab. He seemed to have no control over his limbs as he scuttled forward, raising a conductor’s stick to signal a band of sea creatures to begin playing.

As the band started up on a cheerful tune, three shells rose from the floor and opened to reveal singing merpeople.

Ah, we are the children of Aveline  
Great mother who loves us and named us well

Listening to them Aveline felt pride swell in her chest, even though she only recognized one person in the entire group.

Fiona, Fenarel, Fina, Farrah, Feynriel, Finn

Sebastian grinned feeling as though this was the apex of a something he had been working on for sometime. This moment meant everything to him, and he knew that it would be perfect.  
When another shell rose out of the ground, this one different from the others, he knew that this was it. This was his moment of glory.

And then there is the youngest in his musical debut  
Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote  
His voice is utter bliss  
He's our brother, Fen—

Sebastian glanced up to see Aveline leaning forward, eager to see her youngest child and hear his voice. When the shell opened everyone gasped in shock; it was empty. Fearful Sebastian looked up at Aveline as she called out her youngest’s name, trident glowing in her hands to reflect her anger. “FEENNRIIIS!”

-  
Merrill was swimming after Fenris. She was in the form of a green fish, from what she could see, and following after Fenris who seemed the same other than his lyrium coloured tail. It was very pretty.

None of this bothered her in the slightest, the only thing that did was that Fenris was father ahead of her. “Fenris wait for me!”

Fenris stopped and looked around himself in shock. He was in the water and he couldn’t swim! While he panicked on the inside, only his expression changed on the outside, showing his terror. When he tried to move his arms they moved only slightly, his body was not under his control. Horror spread through him, he had experience this before, this was blood magic!

He turned to face Merrill from where he was holding on to the mast of a sunken ship. Somehow he knew it was her instinctively. “Merrill, hurry up!”

Merrill huffed as she caught up, swimming a circle around Fenris. “You know that I can’t swim that fast!”  
What Fenris wanted to ask was why she was a fish, and why he had a tail, instead he turned and gestured to what appeared to be a sunken ship. “There it is. Isn’t it fantastic.”

None of Merrill’s usual cheerfulness was present in her reply, instead she sounded like she as sulking or afraid when she replied. Yeah. . .sure. . .it- it’s great. Now let’s get outta here.”

Fenris scoffed and grabbed Merrill’s tail as she tried to swim away. “You’re not getting cold fins now, are you?”

Merrill shook her head making excuses, even though inside she was bubbling with excitement. “Who, me? No way. It’s just, it, err. . . it looks - damp in there.” She nodded backing away further. “Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough.” She proceeded to pretend to cough, even as they continued to swim toward the ship after Fenris.

Fenris didn’t look convinced to her, but he shrugged and turned to the sunken ship. “All right. I’m going inside. You can stay here and,” He paused, “watch for sharks.” With a flick of his fin he entered the ship through one of the open portholes.

“O.K. Yeah - you go. I’ll stay and -what?” Merrill stopped her little circles at the thought of sharks; sharks were dangerous. “Sharks! Ariel!” She tried to get through the porthole but she was apparently a bit plump in this form. “Fenris. . . I can’t. . . I mean- Fenris help!”

Laughing Fenris swam over to Merrill and helped her out by pulling her in. “Oh, Merrill.” Merrill wondered why Fenris didn’t laugh more, it sounded lovely when he did.

“Fenris, do you really think there might be sharks around here?”

Neither noticed the silhouette of a shark as it passed by one of the portholes.

“Merrill, don’t be such a guppy.” Fenris said with a role of his eyes,as he grabbed Merrill’s front fins and began to pull.

Pouting Merrill murmured sullenly, “I’m not a guppy,” as she as pulled through the porthole.

They swam through the ship, Fenris appearing to be looking for something in particular, a destination apparently clear in his mind.

Merrill tried to stay close to Fenris after that, her voice not going above a whisper as they made their way through the ship. She didn’t notice when Fenris swam on ahead of her. “This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!” She screamed when she turned her face and came face to face with a skull. “Fenris!” She crashed into a pillar as she swam, causing the floor above to gave in and then dove into Fenris’ arms, knocking him over.

Fenris held the shaking Merrill, petting her head. “Oh, are you okay?”

Still trembling Merrill nodded. “Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . .”

Fenris’ attention turned away from Merrill as he looked up. “Shhh. . .” Swimming into the room above. Merrill followed after him. His eyes lit up when he saw a fork almost highlighted by the light coming from above. Could whoever was orchestrating this be anymore interesting? And yet all he felt aside from mild annoyance was incredible excitement as he swam over to the fork and picked it up. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?”

“Wow, cool!” Merrill exclaimed as she swam up to him. “But, err, what is it?”

Fenris shrugged as he placed the fork in a bag at his side. “I don't know. But I bet Hawke will.”

His attention was already on another item as Merrill turned to face the large windows behind them. “What was that? Did you hear something?” She looked out the window but saw nothing.

“Hmm, I wonder what this one is?” Fenris asked as he examined the pipe.

“Fenris. . .” Turning to face Fenris, Merrill couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Fenris waved a hand dismissively in her direction. “Merrill, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen.”

Merrill felt the presence of something behind her, turning as Fenris assured her that nothing was going to happen. At the sight of the shark she screamed and rushed to the other side of the room as the shark broke through the glass. It chased her and hit its head against the ceiling as she turned out of the corner and swam to Fenris.

“AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!!”

The shark chased them, destroying the planks of the as it tried to get at them. The fear they both felt in that moment was as much their own as the emotions that were being forced on to them by whatever spell had been cast on them.

They swam to the upper part of the ship, only to have the shark come out at them through the floor boards. They quickly changed direction, searching for another exit when Fenris’ bag snagged on some broken wood on the floor. Despite the fact that he as screaming at himself to keep moving, and the shark was quickly gaining on them, Fenris went back for the bag, narrowly avoiding the shark’s teeth.

Merrill felt a moment of added panic as she saw the porthole they were approaching. “Oh no!!” She remembered how hard it had been to get through before. When she got to the hole she felt herself getting stuck, but didn’t have time to struggle as Fenris shoved her through. Behind them the hark broke through the water damaged wood with little effort.

Swimming upward they went around the broken mast, the shark still on their tails. Merrill became stunned as she hit a pole, the world going loopy as she spun downward. She didn’t even see the shark approaching her, but Fenris did. Swimming down he reached through the eye of the anchor and grabbed her before she hit the ground, pulling back just as the shark reached her. Luckily for them the eye of the anchor, and the anchor’s weight was enough to stop the shark.

As Fenris went to retrieve his fallen bag, Merrill went over to the shark and kicked at it’s face with her back fin. "You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . .” When the shark snapped at her, she yelped and swam after Fenris.

Fenris only laughed as they swam toward the surface. “Merrill, you really are a guppy.”

“I am not.” Merrill complained with a pout, at least as much of a pout as a fish could manage.

-

Up on a little island, which was really more of a rock sticking out of the water, Hawke was staring at things through a telescope. He’d had time to come to terms with the fact that he was currently a talking bird who didn’t seem to understand the right way to use said telescope. He hadn’t seen anyone else yet and hoped they were all safe. Whatever spell they were trapped in, he wasn’t sure that it was blood magic, despite the constraints that seemed to be on them. He actually suspected that they were all playing roles.

“Hawke!”

He turned when he heard someone calling his name, using the telescope to see who was there. “Whoa! Merman off the port bow! Fenris, how you doin' kid?” Fenris was still quite far off by appearances so Hawke had to shout. When he lowered the telescope however Fenris was right there. “Whoa, what a swim!”

Fenris looked excited and not at all like his usual broody self, as he held a bag up to Hawke. “Hawke - look what we found.”

Beside him Merrill mimed what had happened as best she could with her fins. “Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy.”

“Human stuff, huh?” Curiosity peaked, Hawke dropped an anchor out of his little nest, which sent him to the ground with a crash. Slightly disorientated, it took him a moment to make his way over to Fenris and Merrill, stepping on her head to get to the bad. “Hey, lemme see.” Taking the bag he pulled out a fork. “Look t this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual.”

It was almost cute how excited Fenris looked, maybe this spell wasn’t going to be such an annoyance after all. He wondered where Anders and the other were though, and if anyone else was an animal, fully or otherwise.  
“What? What is it?” Fenris asked eagerly, pulling himself up a little. He should go topless more often.

Pausing slightly for dramatic effect, Hawke held the item up for him to see. “It's a dinglehopper!” Hawke held it between his fingers, bending it slightly and almost osing it when it flew out of his hands. “Humans use these little babies . . . To straighten their hair out.” He used the form to spin his head feathers in demonstration.” See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay!” His feathers became quite poofy as he pulled out the fork. “You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!”

Fenris took the fork back reverently and stared at it. “A dinglehopper!”

“What about that one?” Merrill asked, pointing to the pipe which had fallen out of the bag.

Hawke picked up the pipe, holding it up so that they could see it. Before beginning to pace excitedly. “Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat.”

“Oohhh.” Fenris and Merrill said staring at it in wonder.

Casually dipping the pipe in the water and then pouring the water out, Hawk educated them on the snardblat. “Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day.” He pressed his face against Fenris’ admiring his eyes. “Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.” He put the pipe to his lips and blew hard, managing only to cause seaweed to pop out and to make himself dizzy from lack of hair.

Fenris seemed to have lost interest though, a look of horror dawning on his features. “Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my mother's gonna kill me!” He grabbed the fork and shoved it in the bag.

“The concert was today?” Merrill exclaimed in shock.

“Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'.” Hawke said still focused on the pipe, though his thoughts centred more on what the purpose of the spell was. It seemed his theory about them playing roles could prove correct, but just what was the purpose of those roles he wondered.

He only looked up when Fenris grabbed the pipe from him, muttering a quick apology. “Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Hawke.” Fenris waved to him and began to swim away, Merrill following after.

“Anytime sweetie, anytime.” Hawke replied, as he watched them swim off. Fenris’ naked chest was nice, but with the addition of the tail, his perfect ass had disappeared, which was a great shame.

None of them were aware that they were being watched by two eels; Hadrian and Varania. Watching through their eyes was their master Danarius, who cackled gleefully as he watched Fenris swim away. “Yeeeeeees, hurry home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss old mommy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while she and her flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Hadriana! Varania! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of hers. He may be the key to Aveline's undoing. . . .”

-

Aveline sat on her throne glaring at her youngest child, who happened to be Fenris. It was still hard to distinguish her own thoughts from what was going on. “I just don’t know what I’m going to do with you, young man.”

Fenris looked properly chagrined at first, before the expression became one of insolence. “Mother, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -”

She went on ignoring his words. “As a result of your careless behaviour -”

She was interrupted when Sebastian who had been pacing, as he swam, above her crown suddenly took over the chastising. “Careless and reckless behaviour!”

Blinking in surprise she tried to continue on. “The entire celebration was, er -” Sebastian was not done yet, pushing through her red hair, he advanced on Fenris, shaking a claw at him.

“Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed!” Sebastian looked up to the heavens, and Aveline could picture him praying to the Maker. “This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!” His words took on a more angry tone, which was when Merrill swam to Fenris defence and got in Sebastian’s face.

“But it wasn't his fault!” At Aveline’s stern look she floundered a little before trying to explain. “Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah!” She didn’t notice when neither Aveline nor Sebastian seemed impressed by her story. “And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and -and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -”

“Seagull? What?” A frown marred Aveline’s face as she rose from her throne, advancing on Fenris, even as he turned to glare at Merrill. “Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?”

Fenris became defensive, more in line with his usual self than what her mind told her he should be like now. “Nothing - happened. . . .”

Aveline felt more resigned than angry. Hadn’t they been over this before “Oh, Fenris. How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!” Why couldn’t Fenris understand that she was trying to protect him? That she was trying to protect them all.

“Mother, they're not barbarians!” Fenris shouted back.

Turning back to him Aveline shook her head. “They're dangerous.” Gently she took his face between her hands.

“Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?”

Fenris wrenched out of her touch. “I'm over twenty-five years old - I'm not a child anymore -”

Everything to pause all of a sudden as the four gathered seemed to realize how odd it was that Aveline was playing mother to someone who was practically the same age as her. Just as sudden as the pause happened though things began again, with Aveline angrier than before.

“Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man.” She ignored Fenris when he tried to speak. “As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!”

“But if you would just listen -” Tried to say, but Aveline would have none of it.

“Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?” She shouted, staring him down.

Fenris straightened up, bottom lip quivering slightly as he tried to hold back tears, before he turned and swam away, Merrill following after him. It was distressing to see him so upset, even if it wasn’t by his own will. Feeling drained, Aveline went back to her throne.

Sebastian scoffed as he stood on the arm of the throne. “Hm! Young adults. . . . ” There was a much shorter moment of but we’re all the same age, before he continued. “They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you.”

Aveline felt torn, all she could picture was Fenris’ face before he left. “Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?”

Puffing up his chest, Sebastian shook his head. “Definitely not. Why, if Fenris was my son, I'd show him who was boss.” He waved his claws around as he spoke, taking an authoritative stance. “None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep him under tight control.”

As she listened to him, Aveline grinned a solution to her problem forming in her head. “You're absolutely right, Sebastian.”

“Fenris needs constant supervision.” She continued.

“Constant.” Sebastian echoed not catching on.

“Someone to watch over him - to keep him out of trouble.”

“All the time -” Sebastian agreed, jumping as Aveline poked him in the chest enthusiastically.

“And YOU are just the crab to do it.” She told him, it wasn’t a request but an order. He could no more refuse it than her guardsman in Kirkwall could refuse her order.

-

Not long after Sebastian found himself walking down the corridor as he searched for Fenris. “How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies or praying to the maker - not tagging along after some headstrong young man.” Just then he saw Fenris and Merrill sneaking off. “Hmm? What is that boy up to?”

Following them he barely made it inside the cave they entered before the rock covering it closed on them. He barely made it through with his life, and was left with an aching body for his troubles.

“Huh?” When Sebastian gained his senses, he was shocked to see that the cave was filled with hundreds of human items, most of them sharp and dangerous looking, a reflection of Fenris’ personality.

He watched as Merrill went over to Fenris, her face a mask of worry. “Fenris are you okay?”

Fenris looked up at her from where he was lying over a shelf of rock, a fork in his hand and a candlestick with a spoon and knife in front of him “If only I could make her understand. I just don’t see things the way she does. I don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad.”

Frowning, and knowing that Queen Aveline wouldn’t approve of the comment, Sebastian continued to watch. When Fenris started singing, part of him was unsurprised, but part of him that was himself, was delighted at Fenris’ singing voice.

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has everything?

Fenris stuck the fork on the candlestick on the highest point, between the knife and spoon. He admired it as he continued to sing, his song seeming to be directed as much at himself as Merrill. Looking up at the cave around him, he took everything in. It was quite a collection.

Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here, you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything

I've got slicies and stabbies a-plenty  
I've got throw-its and shoot-its galore  
You want spiky-ah-ma-pokes?  
I've got twenty  
But who cares? No big deal. I want more

Swimming up, Fenris began to show off his collection, touching each dangerous item as he sang about it. There were knives hanging from the ceiling, and as Sebastian watching he showed Merrill a case full of throwing daggers before closing it almost mournfully before swimming over to the and lying against it, his eyes turning toward the sky. Sebastian crept forward for a better look.

I wanna be where the warriors are  
I wanna see, wanna see ‘em fightin’  
Swinging around a  
Whaddya call 'em? Oh, swords

Fenris spun around a musical figurine of two soldiers fighting, turning to Merrill in reply to his question, even as she made a slicing and stabbing motion. Sebastian could only roll his eyes as they shared a laugh, Fenris tickling Merrill’s fins before swimming around and making motions as though they were duelling.

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', runnin’  
Sparin' in the  
What's that word again? Arena

A hand clasped around one of Merrill’s find, Fenris slowly swam upward as he sang. Twirling slowly as he swam up to a small hole at the top of the cave, which allowed light to filter down.

Up where they spar  
Up where they fight  
Up where they stay up until night  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that world

Not wanting to lose sight of them, Sebastian moved out from his hiding spot to find a better place to spy. He scared himself badly when he turned around and saw a giant crab reflected back at him in a nearby vase. When he tried to back away quickly, he ended up inside a beer stein, with the lid closing on him, the bottom was glass though and he could still see what Fenris was doing.

What would I give if I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?

Fenris slowly sank back down to the ground, lying down on the sandy bottom, Merrill burrowing into the sand next to him. Frowning Fenris turned on to his side, looking frustrated or annoyed possibly.

Betcha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their children,  
Quick young swordmen, sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

Pushing himself up Fenris once again swam upward, doing flips in the water as he reached a shelf that held several surprisingly intact books. Opening one up he showed the contents to Merrill before swimming over to a painting of a woman reading in candle light.

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire, and why does it  
What's the word? Burn

Sebastian didn’t have much time to observe anything other than Fenris swimming up to the top of the cave, as the beer stein began to roll, making the world spin.  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love?  
Love to explore that shore up above  
Out of the sea, wish I could be  
Part of that world

The beer stein bounced down the shelves, knocking things over noisily as it came down and broke. Grabbing at anything he could desperately, Sebastian finally came down in a cup, covered in a variety of Fenris’ collected items. In the corner of his eye he saw Merrill swim into a helm lying on the floor in order to hide.

Fenris startled and looked over to where the noise had come from startled to see Sebastian there. “Sebastian!?”  
Even though he was a grab, Fenris could clearly see that Sebastian was angry. “Fenris - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?”

Where he would normally confront someone who was yelling at him, Fenris instead looked away, wringing his hand and then playing with his hair. “It, err, it's just my - collection. . . .”

“Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm.” Sebastian smiled at him, before throwing the things he was tangled up in off himself, and yelling. “IF YOUR MOTHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE SHE'D -”

Merrill came to Fenris’ rescue, getting in Sebastian's face. “You're not gonna tell her, are you?”

Fenris joined her, hands clasped in front of him pleadingly. “Oh, please, Sebastian, she would never understand.”

“Fenris. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink.” Fenris heard what Sebastian was saying, but his attention was caught by something large passing overhead.

“What do you suppose?. . .” He swam out of the cave to get a better look at it, and despite knowing that it was a bad idea, began to swim up to the surface to get a better look. He ignored Sebastian calling his name behind him.

“Fenris? Fenris!”

When Fenris broke the surface it was to the sight of fireworks going off in the sky. He had never seen them himself, but he had heard of them. Sebastian and Merrill appeared beside him soon after.

“Fenris, what - what are you- jumpin’ jellyfish!” Fenris began to swim toward the ship. “Fenris, Fenris! Please come back!” Ignoring Sebastian, Fenris continued to swimming.

Swimming up to the ship, Fenris pulled himself up. There where sailors playing music and dancing on the deck. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, even the orange tabby that was weaving around everyone’s feet. The cat’s head jerked up and his nose began twitching, as it turned toward him and sauntered over.

Fenris tried to hide, but curiosity got the better of him, and when he peaked over he was met with an excited meow scratchy little tongue liking at his face. He didn’t have time to do anything before a familiar voice called out.

“Pounce, here boy.” There was laughter, and as Fenris watched the cat ran over to Anders, climbing up on him and licking him. “Hey, come on, furball, watcha doing, huh Pounce? Good boy.”

To Fenris, seeing Anders meant the possible end to whatever was going on. If anyone could stop this spell it would be him. The more Fenris stared at him, the less important that became. Anders looked different when he smiled, handsome even.

Unbidden he began to smile.

“Hey there, sweetie!” Came Hawke’s voice as he swooped in down to land next to Fenris. “Quite a show, eh?”

Fenris swatted at Hawke. “Hawke, be quiet! They’ll hear you.”

Hawke nodded, settling in beside Fenris. “Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha We’re being intrepidatious.” He puffed up his chest and loudly proclaimed. “WE’RE OUT TO DISCOVER!”

Fenris grabbed his beak to shut him up. “I’ve never seen a human this close before.” He murmured, his eyes on Anders who was playing a lute rather badly and dancing with his cat. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?”

“I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me.” Fenris heard Hawke’s reply and saw that he was looking at the cat. He knew Hawke wasn’t that much of an idiot.

“Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat.” Fenris simply could not keep his eyes off Anders; there was something about the mage that drew him, His attention was pulled away when Isabela stopped the festivities.

“Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Anders with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present.” Fenris marvelled at how wrong the outfit she was wearing looked on her. She was gesturing to a large wrapped item behind her, tied with a bow around it.

Ander took a seat as the sailors cheered. “Ah, Isabela - you lovely lady, you shouldn't have.” He said as he thumped Isabela on the back.

“I know.” She intoned, fixing her jacket. “Happy birthday, Anders!” One of the sailors pulled the the wrapping of the gift to reveal a large statue. The sight of it had Pounce hissing. Fenris was in agreement, it reminded him of something out of Tevinter.

Anders got up and circled it. “Gee, Issy. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . .”

Isabela grinned proudly and Fenris saw some of her usual mirth showing through. “Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . .” She gave Anders meaningful look.

Ander held up his hands with a laugh. “Come on, Issy, don't start.” Fenris ducked out of sight as Anders walked over to where he was, a spyglass in hand. “Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?” He looked out at the ocean before turning and tossing the spyglass to Isabela.

“Oh, Anders, it isn't me alone.” Isabela implored as she walked toward him. “The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right person.”

“Well, they’re out there somewhere.” Anders replied as he lounged on one of the ships rails. “I just - I just haven't found them yet.”

Fenris listened intently, wondering how much of Anders words were from the spell and how much was his actual thoughts. Beside him Hawke was also uiet.

Isabela hummed in response to Anders words. “Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough.”

Ander laughed, “Believe me, Issy, when I find them I'll know - without a doubt.” He got to his knees and pumped his fist. “It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning.”

Everyone jumped when a flash of lightning struck as soon as the words were out of his mouth. When Fenris looked over at the sky it was quickly darkening. “Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!” One of the sailors yelled as they all began to work frantically to tie things off as the storm hit.

The winds picked up instantly, blowing hard enough that sails were tearing. Everyone on the ship scrambled to get everything secured, Pounce raced between people’s legs looking for Anders. Fenris was clinging to the ship as a particularly large gust of wind hit them.

“Whoa!” Hawke cried as he tried to keep his footing. “The wind's all of a sudden on the move here.” Fenris grabbed for him as he was suddenly blown away. “Oh! Fenris . . .”

The ship continued to crash through the storm, the waves knocking people off their feet. Anders had to grab the ship’s wheel when the captain was knocke. The force of the the winds and waves was so bad that even Fenris was knocked off the ship, his hands slipping from around the ropes he was grasping. He swam back up as quickly as he could, in time to watch lightning strike the sails causing a fire.

From the water he couldn’t make out what was going or where Anders and Isabela were. He watch in horror as the mast began falling. He thought he hear Anders shouting, “Look out!” A the mast fell the sip smashed into some rocks and Fenris could see figures being tossed overboard. He swam over to them as quickly as he could, hoping neither Anders nor Isabela were hurt.

Isabela was floundering in the water as Anders grabbed her, pulling her into the rowboat that had rescued him. “Issy, hang on!” He heard a desperate meowing and looked up to see Pounce still on the ship. Diving into the water he boarded the ship, narrowly avoiding being taken out by the rest of the mast when it fell. Pounce was trapped behind a line of fire and was too afraid to jump.“Jump pounce! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Pounce.”

He caught Pounce as the cat jumped into his arms, thankful that the cat was light. Running to the ships rail to escape his foot smashed through some weak boards. Pounce went flying overboard as Anders fell, getting up and trying desperately to pull his leg free.

“Anders!”

Anders looked in her direction and then back at the burning ship, knowing that the fire would soon reach the black powder in the hold. His last thought was shit I’m going to die caught up in a blood mage’s spell before the ship exploded and everything went black.

While everyone stared in shock at the exploding ship, Fenris did not hesitate. He did not even need the pull of the spell to swim furiously toward the ship in search of Anders. He cannot be dead! Looking desperately through the wreckage that littered the water, he finally found Anders unconscious and barely holding on to a piece of wood. Before he could get to him Anders slid into the water, Fenris dove after him, catching him and pulling him up to the surface before beginning the long swim to the nearest shore.

-

Hawke was relieved when he spotted Fenris lying on the shore with Anders stretched out beside him. Flying down he landed next to them.  
Fenris looked up at him with large worried eyes. “Is he - dead?”

Hawke frowned and opened one of Anders eyelids, staring into his eye. Before shaking his head sadly. “It's hard to say.” Scurrying down he pressed Anders foot against his ear, amused at his own actions, but genuinely worried about Anders. “Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat.”

He looked up when Fenris let out a gasp of delight. “No, look! He's breathing.” Gently, Fenris moved a strand of wet blond hair from Anders face. “He's so, beautiful.” Petting Anders face he began to sing softly.

What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Scowling at me?

Hawke noticed Sebastian and Merrill wash up against the rocks and went over to them. Snapping Sebastian’s jaw shut when the crab took in what was happening on the beach.

Where would we fight?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

The clouds seemed to part so that the sun could shine down on Fenris and Anders at the very moment that Anders eyes opened. There was a moment where their eyes met, but it was ruined Isabela.

“Anders!” Excited meows followed the call. Hawke watched Fenris jumped away and back into the sea, as Isabela and Pounce ran over to Anders. The cat licked at Andres face before running over ans meowing at the water where Fenris had jumped in.

“Oh, Anders.” Isabela said as she helped him up. “You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?”

Anders, still disoriented looked out at the sea before beginning to do a semi-pace on shaky legs. “A man - rescued me. . . . He was - singing . . . he had the most -beautiful voice.”

Isabela caught him when he swayed and fell, clucking her tongue and looping Anders arm over her shoulder. “Ah, Anders, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. “Off we go. Come on, Pounce.” She called after the cat, who was chest deep in the water, still meowing at them. He glanced back where they were hiding once, before following after Isabela an Anders.

“We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened.” Sebastian declared, making Hawke want to roll his eyes. “ The sea queen will never know. You won't tell her,” he pointed to Merrill and then himself, “I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece.”

Fenris wasn’t listening though, instead he pushed himself up on to the rock they had been hiding behind, hair blowing in the wind and his voice raising up in song again.

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world

Hawke flew up and circled him, silently cheering him on and watching as the three on the beach slowly disappeared from sight.

In his chamber, Danarius chortled with glee. |Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! His mommy’ll LOVE that. King Aveline's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden.” His laughter echoes around the vaulted chamber as he began to formulate a plan.

-

“Fenris,dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning.” Feynriel called to Fenris, blinking in surprise as he emerged singing to himself, and swimming over to his mirror.

Finn frowned as they watched Fenris play with his hair. “What is with him lately?”

Grabbing a flower, Fenris began to make his way out of the room, only to bump into Aveline. “Morning, Mother.” He placed the flower in her hair and then swam off still singing.

Finn shook his head. “He’s got it bad.” He observed as they all watched Fenris swim off.

Aveline looked at them in confusion. “What? What has he got?”

It was Feynriel who filled her in. “Isn’t it obvious, Mother? Fenris’ in love.”

“Fenris?” Aveline asked, pulling the flower from her hair and observing it with a smile. “In love?”

-

Sebastian based nervously, ignoring the petal flowers that were floating down around him thanks to Fenris. “O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the queen knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long.”

On the rock above him, Fenris continued to pick and drop flower petals. “He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it!”

Sebastian swam up to him and shook a disapproving claw. “Fenris, stop talking crazy.”

Fenris ignored him, sitting up quickly. “I gotta see him again - tonight! Hawke knows where he lives.”

“Fenris - please.” Sebastian grabbed at Fenris’ tail but succeeded only in being dragged off the rock. “Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?”

“I’ll swim up to his castle.” Fenris murmured to himself, swimming back and forth. “Then Merrill will splash around to get his attention, and then with -”

Tired of listening to his mad ramblings, Sebastian set his claw down. “Down HERE is your home!” He swam in front of Fenris’ face forcing him to stop. “Fenris, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.” He manoeuvred Fenris into sitting and then began the song he knew would change his mind.

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Sebastian swam and danced around Fenris as he sang, calling for some fish to come and dance with him and Fenris. He swam up and landed on Fenris’ lap, continuing his song.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up there they are slaves all day  
Out in the sun they work away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Other crustaceans began to play music and sign with him, everyone getting into the groove. It as becoming a great event.

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

A dolphin came and swam by, creating bubbles and trapping a large morose fish in one of them. Sebastian poked the bubble and the fish fell to the ground on a simulated platter to emphasize the point.

Despite the fact that Fenris seemed to be uninterested, Sebastian continued singing, encouraging seahorses to dance around Fenris and elevate his mood.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea

A group of sea snails became his backup singers, all of them ducking from a series of hooks a clam spewed out at them. Sebastian had put them there to emphasize the last portion of his song.

Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

Even more of their fellow sea creatures were joining in the song now. Sebastian began to point them out as part of the song.

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)

For Sebastian this had become more than just trying to encourage Fenris to forget about the surface. It was now a chance at redemption for his failed concert. All of those gathered were now part of a grand concert just for Fenris.

The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Sebastian and everyone were having such fun that no one noticed Merrill swinging between them toward Fenris, weaving between everyone. She whispered something into Fenris ear, that grabbed his attention and the two swam away as everyone continued to sing.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of blood magic  
And it is so very tragic

Without realising it, Sebastian was slipping his own thoughts and feelings into the song, his hatred for blood magic changing the words. He was having the most fun he had experienced in years though, and wasn’t paying attention to the words or what was going on beyond his performance.

Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

Everyone made their big finish and they turned to where Fenris had been sitting, only to discover him gone.

“Fenris? Fenris? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor.” Sebastian groused as everyone swam away. Before he could go off in search of him thought, Aveline’s messenger seahorse swam toward him.

“Sebastian! Sebastian, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea queen.” He panted.

Sebastian felt his stomach drop. “The sea queen?”

The seahorse nodded. “She wants to see you right away - something about Fenris.”

“She knows.” Sebastian gasped in fear, but dutifully swam toward the palace.

-

Aveline was smiling to herself as she stared at the flower Fenris had given her. “Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merperson be?” She wondered aloud, before noticing Sebastian at the entrance of the throne room, quickly hiding flower. “Come in, Sebastian.”

Sebastian pretended he had seen nothing as he tried to keep himself calm while heading toward Avelin. “I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm.” He bowed as he stopped before the throne. “Yes -” His voice came out pitched before he cleared his throat and tried again. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Now, Sebastian, I'm concerned about Fenris” Aveline asked, twirling her triton. “Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?”

“Peculiar?” Sebastian repeated, knowing that had he not been in the water, or a crab, he would be perspiring nervously.

“You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?” Aveline asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sebastian swallowed, “Oh - well, I -”

“Sebastian. . . .” Aveline warned.

“Hmmm?” Sebastian felt his doom looming as Aveline gestured for him to come up beside here.

“I know you've been keeping something from me. . . .”

Sebastian gulped, before asking timidly. “Keeping . . . something?”

“About Fenris?”

“Fenris . . . ?” Sebastian repeated, feeling and hearing his legs begin to shake as Aveline came face to face with him.

“In love?” She asked, her trident just inches away.

Fear and desperation caused him to break and be began to pace.. “I tried to stop him, sir. He wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -”

“Humans?” Aveline asked, pushing herself off the throne with Sebastian clinging to her hair. “WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?”

Letting out a nervous laugh, Sebastian pushed himself away from Aveline. “Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?” He barely managed a squeak as Aveline grabbed him.

-

Merrill was grinning widely as she waited for Fenris to move the rock that covered the entrance to Fenris’ grotto. 

“Merril, why can't you just tell me what this is all about” Fenris asked, swimming in after Merrill once the rock was moved.

“You'll see. It's a surprise.” Merrill told him with a giggle, stopping at the entrance of the tunnel so that Fenris could take in his surprise. 

“Oh, Merrill.” In the center of the grotto stood the statue of Anders that Isabela has presented him the night of the storm. Fenris hugged Merrill tightly, spinning her around in a circle. “Merrill you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes.” Swimming up to the statue he giggled, yes giggled, and pressed a hand to the statue’s chest. “Why, Anders, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . .”

Still feeling delighted, laughed and twirled, when he noticed a very angry Aveline coming out of the shadows, he felt real fear and not the spell’s forced emotions. He had never seen such a look of rage on Aveline’s face before. “Mother!” He didn’t even notice Merrill ducking for cover.

Aveline came forward, Sebastian cowering behind her. I consider myself a reasonable mermaid. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.” 

Fenris shrank back against the statue. “But Mother!-”

His words were ignored, “Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?”

“Mother, I had to-”

Once again Aveline continued, looking as much angry as imploring now. “Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Fenris, you know that! Everyone knows that!”

“He would have died- Fenris insisted, trying to get through to her. 

“One less human to worry about!” Aveline growled, her anger coming back. 

“You don't even know him.” Fenris stated, pushing himself up a bit so that he was facing Aveline. He was no coward that would back down from a fight, even if there was a spell forcing him to do and say things against his will. 

“Know him?” Aveline raged, turning back to face Fenris. “I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-”

“Mother, I love him!” Fenris cried, regretting the words as soon as he uttered them and hiding behind the statue in hopes of protection. 

Aveline’s eyes were wide with shock. “No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a merman!”

Fenris looked away. “I don't care.” The words sounded petulant, but that didn’t matter to him. 

“So help me Fenris, I am going to get through to you.” Aveline raised her glowing trident and pointed it at one of the artifact covered walls. “And if this is the only way, so be it.” Without hesitation she loosed the power from the trident and began destroying the everything. 

“Mother!. . . No . . .” Fenris could only watch in horror as the objects he had spent years collecting were destroyed. “No, please- Mother, stop!. . .” He swam up to Aveline intent on stopping her, only to realize it was a mistake when she turned her attention to the statue of Anders that he had been hiding behind. “Mother, Nooo!!. . .”

It was too late though and the statue was blown up. Fenris sank down to the ground sobbing, not caring that Aveline was looking down on his with shame before she left. When Sebastian and Merrill came over to him, he ignored them to. 

“Fenris, I . . .” Sebastian began, but Fenris didn’t want to hear it, knowing that he was the one who had told Aveline about the grotto.

“Just go away.” He hissed between sobs. Inside Fenris felt as much anger as he did sorrow, how dare this happen, but all he could do was continue to cry.

“Poor child.” A familiar voice murmured, followed soon after by another.

“Poor, sweet child.”

Fenris looked up, shocked and horrified when he saw eel version of Hadriana swimming toward him, followed by an eel Varania. 

“He has a very serious problem.” Hadriana murmured 

“If only there were something we could do.” Varania replied.

The two shared a look as Fenris watched, appearing to be considering something. “But there is something.”

“Who - who are you?” Fenris found himself asking, despite knowing who they were and that nothing good was going to come of this.

“Don't be scared.”

“We represent someone who can help you.”

“Someone who could make all your dreams come true.”

The two circled around Fenris, their scales sliding over his skin almost sensually, causing Fenris to cringe.

“Just imagine-” They said together.

“You and your prince -” Hadriana whispered. “Together, forever. . . .” She added, Varania chimming in as well.

Fenris bit his lip, “I don't understand.”

He could almost see Hadriana sneering. “Danarius has great powers.”

Fear shot through him, how was it that not only Hadriana but Danarius was still alive! Was this some sort of blood magic they had cast on him? Despite all that was going on in his head, anger and fear, it had no effect on the spell. “The sea mage? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here!” Leave me alone!

Hadriana seemed to shrug. “Suit yourself.”

“It was only a suggestion.” Varania added as the two turned toward the exit of the cave. Hadriana flicking the broken face of the statue toward Fenris as they did.

Don’t! Fenris screamed internally as he stared at Anders face. “Wait.” 

He felt his doom descending upon him when Hadriana and Varania turned back to him with identical grins of victory. “Yeeeeeeeeeess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature an intermission with Varric and a little more explanation as to what is going on.


	3. Well When You Explain it That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an explanation as to what is going on and Varric freaking out but also being Varric.

Varric stared at the book in his hands, and then stared some more, then for good measure he stared at it as though it were the source of all his problems, which in fact it was. Very carefully he placed the book down and slowly backed away from it. He wasn’t certainly exactly what had just happened but he knew the cause was that book. One moment his friends where being their usual selves around the shop; shouting, being perverted, being traumatized, and the next moment they weren’t there at all.Poof! Gone! Not long after a lovely, but spooky, voice coming out of the book, beginning to read what was suddenly being written on the previously blank pages of the book.

As dwarf Varric knew diddly squat about magic, even though he was surrounded by it more often than not with Hawke and the gang. It didn’t take much to put two and two together though, especially not when the characters the book spoke of had all the same names as his missing friends. Everyone single one that had disappeared was now showing up in the book, as were others that he had heard about from hi friends. The pictures that went along with the text backed up his theory. Fenris made a good looking merman, in a purely aesthetic sense. 

If he hadn’t been so shocked, he might have found some humour in the situation. If he were really being honest with himself, he did find humour in it despite the fact that he was in shock. It was a vicious cycle.

What amused him the most was the fact that the book had Fenris mooning over Anders like a lovesick teenager. It was the least likely pairing ever; although one of his best selling story couples admittedly. He’d have to remember some of what he was hearing for later source material, unless magic came with copyright, he may have to ask Anders about that if he ever saw him again. 

“TURN THE PAGE DWARF.” Xenon bellowed at him. “It was getting interesting and will not continued until you do. I rarely get worthwhile entertainment and it has been too long since anyone has opened that book.”

Varric turned to him, pointing at the book. “As much as I appreciate a good story, what in the paragons names is going on.” He walked back over to the book, hands hovering above it. “If you want it to continue you need to talk.”

Xenon sighed in annoyance, “Enchiridion, an enchanted book I picked up some years ago. It was written by a young mage named Erika of Osterwick, a circle mage of some unique power. According to my research she created the book in an attempt to aid fellow mages in solving problems. Stories vary but it is likely that the spell chose the shape, forming itself into a book, she called it Enchiridion. It appears to have aided many but never in the way expected, thus the forewarning in the book, which Erika also used as the way to activate the spell.”

“What does that have to do with my friends?” Varric demanded impatiently. He loved a good story, but when his main sources of creativity were in trouble, and in this case a good story was the source of that trouble. Silently he was thankful for the magical immunity that most dwarves were born with, which was keeping him out of trouble. “They are clearly being affected by whatever magic is in this book.”

“Patience, I am explaining.” Xenon commanded before continuing. “The spell was left vague, to aid those in need in a story setting determined by the book. It is the voice or Erika that you hear reading the story, a touch that I appreciate. It is also the book that decides what the which needs to be solved is, and determines when those involved have succeeded. The last stories I heard from it involved thievery and deception; the person did not accept the aid the book offered, he is still trapped inside.”

“Andraste’s sweet bosom, this is messed up.” This was a disaster, and Varric couldn’t shrug off the blame for it. “So what is the book trying to help my friends out with?” He asked picking up the book and looking it over for some form of answer.

“It is too soon to tell; but it seems that it centers around the lyrium elf.” There was a certain amount of amusement in Xenon’s voice, possibly because Fenris and Anders fighting had broken, or nearly ruined more than one priceless artifact. Varric couldn’t really blame him for finding some sadistic justice in this. 

Which just made Varric wonder how Anders glowy passenger was reacting to all this. Varric didn’t know anything about magic, so he wasn’t about to hazard a guess. If he were to, he imagined Justice likely wasn’t happy with the turn of events. Fenris probably wasn’t either, especially not when some of his least favorite people were making appearances. If they managed to appease the book, Varric suspected that he may not survive the family reunion in lieu of a glowing fist in his chest.

“It figures if there was a lesson to be taught it’d be around Broody.” Joking usually helped to alleviate fear, it did nothing for his sweaty palm. “Too much angst and even magical books are trying to help him out. So long as it’s not blood magic we may have some hope of surviving Bianca.” Bianca said nothing, possibly reflecting on Varric’s forthcoming doom.

Knowing he couldn’t just let everyone remain trapped in the book, Varric sighed in resignation and looked down at the book. “They may never get out the book if it depends on Broody coming to some sort of realization. But I may as well keep going or else they get a chance. This may be the last adventure that Hawke and the gang get involved in.” With a mournful shake of his head Varric turned the page and the story continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing its_in_the_water for the title idea. Enchiridion is latin for a small manual or handbook.
> 
> This story is going to go through several Disney/non-Disney princess stories such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, The Swan Princess, and anything else that catches my fancy until I decided to bring it to an end. It won't just be insert characters in disney story but that will be explained more after the first story is done.


End file.
